


à poil

by eliottamoureux



Series: tumblr drabbles/prompt fills [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, a dash of spice w some sappiness at the end, eliott bein a lil horndog like woah calm down my child!!, since that seems to be all i write lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottamoureux/pseuds/eliottamoureux
Summary: "you heard me. take. it. off."





	à poil

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a prompt fill for an anon!! hope u enjoy _mecs_!!!
> 
> the title comes from axel on maxence's insta lives at any given opportunity, a wee #tbt if u will,
> 
> [here's the original post on my tumblr!!](https://eliottamoureux.tumblr.com/post/185734054647/35-srry-for-being-late-and-also-horny-on-main)

They’re barely through the door before Lucas has two armfuls of Eliott pressing him up against their front door.

Eliott had been quiet on their way home. Lucas has found that this can mean a lot of things— fatigue, irritation, on occasion it’s an indicator of an incoming episode. Sometimes, Eliott simply isn’t in the mood for conversation, and so they sit quietly on the bus, thumbs roaming over their joined hands.

But then, there’s also times like this, where Eliott’s silence is a form of restraint. Where his hums of affirmation to Lucas’ words are a tactic, to keep him from jumping Lucas’ bones in public.

This time, Lucas realizes as Eliott clutches at him, mouthing along his jaw before returning to his lips, is one of the latter. He pulls back and Eliott follows him, and he can’t help but grin over at him as Eliott _whines,_ high pitched and wilfully dramatic as Lucas denies him contact.

“What’s gotten into you today?” Lucas asks. Eliott blushes, burying his face in the crook of Lucas’ neck, words muffled as he speaks.

“… Your butt looks really good in those jeans.” Lucas loves the way that Eliott flips. He loves that he can be scorchingly hot in one moment and then a blushing mess in the next. He loves how Eliott surprises him.

“Yeah? You think so?” He had bought new jeans the other day, after his mother had sent him some extra cash to go shopping for the new school year. _It’s terminale,_ she had said, the last time they had dinner together, _I want my Lulu looking his best for his final year._ He had gone out with le gang while Eliott— unfortunately— had a shift to work.

“Mm,” Eliott hums against his neck, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about how hot you are since we left the house this morning.” And, _wow,_ that’s quite a thought. “You’re all I thought about today— I couldn’t stop, even if I had wanted to.” Then they’re kissing again, slow and deep, and Lucas tangles his fingers in Eliott’s hair, pulling him closer.

“What did you think about?” Lucas whispers against the shell of Eliott’s ear. He loves moments like these, he loves that he gets to have Eliott like this, that they get to experience this together.

“This,” Eliott breathes, fisting at Lucas’ shirt. “Kissing you, touching you, being alone together.” Eliott presses a kiss to his cheek, surprisingly chaste given their current circumstances. “Getting to show you exactly how beautiful you are.” Lucas’ face goes hot at how Eliott compliments him like it’s nothing— like it’s true, which Lucas is slowly but surely starting to believe, though he would never admit it. Eliott starts kissing down his neck, heading straight for Lucas’ weak spot, and he can’t help but whimper when Eliott grazes his teeth against it. Eliott’s grip on his hips tightens the slightest bit, and his eyes glow when he pulls back, their eyes meeting once again.

“Lucas, please.” Lucas would be lying if he said that didn’t know _exactly_ what Eliott is asking of him, but a little teasing never hurt.

“Please what?” Lucas asks, raising an eyebrow playfully.

“These,” Eliott says, tugging gently on the bottom of his shirt, dragging his hands down to the waist of Lucas’ pants “Off. Lucas, _je te veux.”_

“Hm? What was that?” Eliott groans against Lucas’ skin, continuing to press open-mouthed kisses along the line of his jaw.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” Eliott punctuates each word with a kiss. His hands return to the bottom of Lucas’ shirt, but Lucas stops him before he gets anywhere.

“Ah-ah” Lucas tuts, “You first.” He didn’t expect Eliott to obey as quickly as he does, but his shirt is off the moment Lucas finishes his sentence. His hands are unbuttoning his pants just as quickly, and Lucas reaches out to stop him again. “ _Woah_ ,” Lucas is laughing at his eagerness, his voice dripping with affection. “We’re right in front of the window. If you don’t want to show your bare ass to the entirety of Paris, I suggest we take this to the bedroom.” Eliott stops, then. A beat passes between them and then Eliott is laughing too. It bubbles out of him and it makes Lucas’ heart fill up to the brim.

As Eliott tugs him down the hall, stealing kisses all the while, Lucas wonders how he lived before knowing a love like this.


End file.
